Adhazabi Aba-daro
Adhazabi Aba-daro the Golden, also known as "the Golden," is a unique Khajiit merchant who sells rare items during the weekend, and can be found in either the Northern High Rock Gate, Southern Morrowind Gate, or Western Elsweyr Gate, depending on the player's alliance. Schedule Adhazabi will appear in Cyrodiil at 00:00 (12:00 AM Midnight) UTC/GMT on Friday nights, and will pack up shop at 12:00 (PM Noon) UTC/GMT on Mondays. Quotes *''"Here to buy, to spend freely, or merely to talk? Talking without trade is vexing to some, you know."'' *''"Come, come! Our goods are clearly lonely. Come and spend some time, and also money. Spend the money first."'' *''"We find retail more profitable than mercenary work, truthfully. But this one has never profited from such a noteworthy contract as the Guild's."'' *''"Be assured and rest easy - nothing here was pillaged from any ancient tomb!"'' *''"In all of your time adventuring, what is the size of your hoard? Unburden and unpack! Give me your money!"'' *''"Let our relationship be clear! She has fine things, and loves only gold."'' *''"Always a pleasure to greet you. What can we do for you this visit? These goods may thrill!"'' *''"The Madgod would encourage you to spend on trifles such as an acreage of cheese or shoes made of live cats. He and we are nothing alike. Spend here!"'' *''"Can you take gold with you to Sovngarde? Leave it here, it will be safe. Have faith!"―If player is Nord *"From the east to the west, we always welcome familiar faces. What can this one do for you?"'' *''"One so seasoned as you surely must possess vast wealth. Feel free to browse, spend, and enjoy!"'' *''"A good day. A good day to spend all of your money! Or just much of it."'' *''"We know, gold is meaningless when one could die tomorrow in another, stranger, dungeon rife with peril. Spend your money here instead!"'' *''"You have a fondness for prisms and light? Is there money in that? As much money as killing daedra, perhaps?"'' *''"Every now and then, there is a time when one reflects upon one's life and deeds. This is a relevant philosophical question. It's decided: I need more money."'' *''"She does not accept alliance letters of credit. Gold, only."'' *''"Gold! As golden as sunlight, as golden as hope ― under this fine sun, trade yours to me."'' *''"Some day, this one shall seek shade under boughs of gold. On a seat of gold. Eating goldfish."'' *''"A most satisfying sound, the clink of coin. More satisfying to sleep on it. Pains the neck, though."'' *''"Affairs in Eyevea, it is certain, go well enough. Well enough to spend freely and have not a care!"'' *''"This one prefers gold to green baubles or blue stones. To crowns, to silver, platinum, and all other things. Gold is all that matters."'' *''"Some feel gold burdensome, a curse. They should give theirs to this enchanting foreign merchant, yes?"'' *''"Undaunted! Undaunted! Dauntlessly spend your money here, friend."'' *''"Do you feel the more gold you come across, the more problems you see? This one does not! Let us deal."'' Gallery Adhazabi Aba-daro Promotional.png|Promotional photo of Adhazabi. Adhazabi's Store (Elsweyr).png|Adhazabi's store at the Elsweyr Gate. Appearances * fr:Adhazabi Aba-daro Category:Online: Khajiit Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Merchants Category:Online: Northern High Rock Gate Characters Category:Online: Southern Morrowind Gate Characters Category:Online: Western Elsweyr Gate Characters